The Legendary Natsu Dragneel Otustsuki
by Corey02195157
Summary: What if Igneel wasnt the only to train Natsu?What will happen if other dragons,devils,Kaguya,,a god,phoenix?What if Kurama seal inside of Natsu 400 years ago?Natsu x harem,Op/Godlike Natsu Just doing this for fun
1. Chapter 1

I'm making a **another story yeah**

 **Summary:What if igneel wasn't the only to train Natsu?What will happen other dragons,devils,a god,phoenixs,sage of six paths,and Kaguya train Natsu?What if Kurama was seal inside of Natsu 400 years ago?Natsu x harem**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own anything**

* * *

May 10,x373

Some where in the woods a young boy with pink hair was crying

"Why are you crying little one?"A blue Dragon asked and with other people

"It cause I don't know how to control my powers and I'm the demon END."Natsu said

"What is your name?"A brown Dragon asked

"Natsu Dragneel."

"My name is Andrew king of earth dragons."

"Jack I'm the king of the water dragons."

"Igneel king of sun,fire,sand,smoke,and lava dragons."

"Sable I'm the king of cosmic dragons"

"Kaguya Otsutsuki creator of chaka."

"Sage of six paths."

"Sparda the legnedary dark knight."

"Tundra queen of ice dragons."

"Chaos king of chaos and apolcalpse dragons."

"Harmony queen of peace and harmony dragons."

"Jake king of time,nature,poison,cavern,puragtory,moon,wind,mystic,metal,iron,light,dark,white,lighting,and shadow dragons."

"Frost queen of ice devils"

"Andrea queen of time,mystic,fire,cavern, puragtory,poison,smoke,lighting,peace,harmony,light,dark,cosmic,white,shadow,and lighting devils and phoenixs."

"Ray king of chaos,sun,moon,nature,metal,iron,water,sand,earth,lava,and apocalypse devils and Phoenix."

"I'm God of all elements and the God of the universe Broze."

"We take you under our wing."Tundra said

"Ok."Natsu said

* * *

Few years later

Natsu is now 17 years old

All these years was full of training

Sparda teach him how use to ebony and ivory,rebellion,yamato,and his sword and he also teach him to go devil trigger and use devil bringer on both his arms which he can activate them anytime he want without a time limit and teach how to go END

Kaguya and sage of six paths teach him how to use Chaka while doing that they also help him to get along with Kuruma after they did that he know how to use sharingan,mangekouyou sharagin,eternal mangekouyou sharagin,rinne-sharingin,rinnegan,nine tail chaka mode,bijuu mode,six paths mode,sage mode,byuagken,senjutsu sage mode,susanoo,perfect susanoo,kamui,all eight gates,juubi eyes and juubi mode,yin and yang symbol on his palms

The dragons,devils,and Phoenix teach him how to Dragon force,phoenix force,and devil force (which is markings)and how to slay them while doing that Natsu has symbol of Dragon and phoenix so he use bandages to cover them up and he can go full dragon and phoenix transformations

And finally the God of the universe teach him how to go God force and use all the elements perfectly,celestial slayer magic,haki,and crash magic and he also take Natsu to the celestial spirit reaom to meet the celestial spirits and the king

When they was done they went into inside Natsu body so they can be with him forever

"NATSU!"A female voice shouted this was his close friend Anna Heartfila

"Oh hey Anna what do you want?"Natsu asked

"The eclipse gate is ready to travel."

"*sigh*I be right there."

* * *

Few minutes later

"You ready Natsu and Anna?"His sister said Zeref Dragneel aka Zerfina Dragneel

"Yes."Natsu and Anna said at the same time

"Good bye Natsu and Anna."

* * *

Year x784

Natsu and Anna made it to the future

"Well Anna look like we made it."Natsu said

"Yeah..hey Natsu I got something to tell you."Anna said

"Yeah what is it?"

"That I lo-"she was interrupt by a scream

"What was that?"Anna asked

"I don't know but I gonna find out Anna stay here."Natsu said as he enter devil trigger mode and his eyes morphed into sharagin and fly off in hypersonic speeds

* * *

With Natsu

Natsu was flying to investigate the scream

Once he made it there he was pissed to see a man with long hair attacking three people

Natsu landed on the ground started to run towards the man

"Lightning Dragon Roar!"Natsu shouted

As the attack hit Gajeel in which he was badly injured

"Who the hell are you?"The man asked

"Natsu Dragneel Otusuki."

"The name is Gajeel Redfox and fighting me was a bad idea."

"Well if is a bad idea...then fight me."Natsu said and make a come on his fingers with fire.

"You asked for it Iron Dragon Sword!"

Natsu block with his pinky and then kick him in the gut sending him flying into a building and his was unconscious

"Hmm...that was I only have to use 1% perchant of my power oh yeah that right I'm in my devil trigger mode and with my sharagin."Natsu thought as he went back to his base form and his eyes turn back normal

"Uh...excuse me miss are alright sorry about that but you safe now."Natsu said grinning at her

"It alright but thanks for saving me my name is Levy McGarden."Levy said while blushing cause his grin and looking at his muscles and abs under his cloak(oh yeah I forget to explain his appearance it is the clothes when he came back after one year but his cloak is black)

"Name is Natsu Dragneel Otusuki...now let me heal you and your friends."

He heal them with his sky dragon slayer magic

"All right my job here is done."Natsu said before he could leave Levy stopped him

Gajeel was getting back up and he was beyond pissed

"You going pay for that Natsu Dragneel Otusuki!"

"Oh oh uhh...Levy you and your get out here."

As she left with her friends

Gajeel went iron scales

"So you an iron dragon slayer?!Well i can use multiple dragon slayer elements."

"Well then prove it."

"My pleasure Lighting Fire Ice Lava dragon roar."

Gajeel was hit and then he was badly hurt

"How you can use multiple dragon slayer elements?"

Natsu smirked at this

"You know...Irene is the mother of all dragon slayer...except me cause I'm the God of all dragons and dragons slayers."

"Tch...I don't who that is but I won't let get away."

"I guess I have to end this fight ICE DEMON ZERO' DESTRUCTION BOW!"

It hit Gajeel not killing him but he went unconscious

"I have no intent of killing you and I'm bored I need a good fight."Natsu said as kamui to Anna

* * *

"Natsu you made it back."Anna said

"Yeah but I need some rest."

As he went to sleep along with Anna in a alley in Magnologia

* * *

 **Done with the first chapter**

 **I hope you the enjoy chapter now Ur,Grammi,and Layla is alive how deliore never attack and Layla never caught a diease they also members of fairy tail along with Brandish**

 **Natsu harem**

 **Erza**

 **Mirajane**

 **Juvia**

 **Lucy**

 **Layla**

 **Ur**

 **Ultear**

 **Fem Zeref**

 **Dimaria**

 **Irene**

 **Ikagura**

 **Kagura**

 **Millianna**

 **Evergreen**

 **Jenny  
**

 **Wendy**

 **Chelia**

 **Michella**

 **Sorano**

 **Yukino**

 **Sherry**

 **Karen**

 **Anna**

 **Bisca**

 **Minerva**

 **Laki**

 **Kinana**

 **Levy**

 **Erza Knightwalker**

 **Aries**

 **Aquarius**

 **Virgo**

 **Aries**

 **Libra**

 **Pisces**

 **Ophichu**

 **Kamika**

 **Cosmos**

 **Hisui**

 **Kyouka**

 **Sayla**


	2. Chapter 2

**Im back with chapter 2 and i did forgot some girls but I put them in the harem**

 **Oh yeah Natsu is also a wood,death,infinity,poison,magma,venom,crystal,heavenly,holy,blood,and energy dragon,devil,phoenix and god slayer and he also is make mage and he can also use Alastor**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own anything**

* * *

The next morning

Natsu started to wake up

"I don't food,sleep,and drinks and I don't oxygen to survive cause I'm immortal like my sister and my best female friend...Acnologia."Natsu thought

"I wonder how she doing."Natsu thought sadly before the dragon civil war he and Acnologia were best friends even through Natsu didnt know Acnologia has a crush on him when the war happened him and Acnologia fought together but when Natsu got stabbed by a dragon Acnologia lost it she got so angry that she turn into a dragon and hate humans and dragons

"WAIT WHERE ANNA!?"Natsu shouted

* * *

at the bar with Anna

Anna was drinking her problems away

"Great how going tell my feelings towards Natsu?"Anna thought

"HEY ANY FINE LADIES WANNA COME HOME WITH US!?"A thug said

"Yeah what he said."Another thug said

"Hey I spot one over there."Another thug said

"Oh crap."Anna thought

About 5 thugs surrender her

"Hey pretty lady wanna come home with us?"Thug #1 said

"No!" Anna yelled as she slap the thug she trying running away but the same thug grab her by the waist

"You not going anywhere but with us."Thug #1 said

"Natsu..,"Anna thought while shedding tears

"We're going to have some with you."Thug #2 said

"...help me..."Anna thought

"WE"RE GOING MAKE OUR WIFE!"Thug #4 shouted

"...NATSU!"Anna thought desperately

"ICE DRAGON DEVIL FREEZING FIST!"Natsu shouted

He knocked 4 thugs only one 1 thug left standing

"Who are you?"The thug said with fear in his voice

"Natsu Dragneel Otusuki the one who going to kick your ass!"Natsu said with venom in his voice

"Take this EARTH FIST!"

The attack went straight towards Natsu and it hit him but he was eating the attack

"Thanks for the meal Earth Dragon Roar!"

The attack knock out the thug

Natsu walked towards Anna and pulled into a comfort hug

"There there Anna I'm sorry for not being there for you."Natsu whispered

"Natsu I have something to tell that I love you."Anna said wiped her tears

Natsu grinned"I love you too."

As he and Anna kiss passionately

"Way to go kit."Kurama said to Natsu

"Well done."Igneel said

"Make me a lot of grand babies Natsu."Kaguya said

"Guys."Natsu said to them while blushing

They was interrupted by shaking

"What is that?"Anna said

"I don't know but we about to find out."Natsu said as his eyes morphed into kamui and kamui out of there

* * *

With Natsu and Anna

Natsu and Anna kamui somewhere

"OH NO THE JUPITER CANNON GOING TO HIT US!"A female voice said

Natsu recognize this voice it was Levy

Natsu jumped down and when the blast was going to hit

Natsu ate the blast

"What?!"Jose said in shock and awe

"Who are the hell are you?"Gray said

"He Natsu Dragneel Otusuki."Levy said

All eyes turn to her

"He the one that save me from Gajeel."Levy said

"No matter the jupiter cannon will again in fifteen minutes."Jose said smirking

"Is that so?Well then...Yamato.''Natsu said and yamato appear

Natsu unsheathed yamato and started swinging it(Think what Dante did to the hell gate in devil may cry 4)

When he was done he sheathed yamato and the jupiter cannon shatter in one million pieces

"I have to admit it feel nice to use yamato once in a while."Natsu said

"How a single sword was able to do that?"Jose said in fear

Natsu ignored him and jump onto the headquarters

* * *

Few minutes later

Natsu defeated all the element four except Juvia

Who seemed to be walking towards him

"I love the rain don't you?"Natsu asked Juvia

"You love Juvia rain?"Juvia asked while blushing

"Yeah my mother Kaguya and my father Igneel and my other family members and why a pretty lady like you join a dark guild..join a normal guild and by the way name is Natsu Dragneel Otusuki."

"Juvia Lockaser and I will join a normal guild."

They both went there separate ways

Natsu was heading towards Gajeel who seemed to be torturing Lucy

"Fire Dragon Elbow!"

Natsu sent Gajeel flying to a wall

"It you are you doing here?!"Gajeel as he enter iron dragon scales

"It simple"Natsu as he left arm was covered in ice and his right arm covered in lave and magma"I'm here to teach you and your guild a lesson."He finished as he dashed towards Gajeel

"Ice Lava Magma god iron fist!"

Gajeel it sent flying again to a wall

"Alright then take this IRON DRAGON ROAR!"Gajeel said

Natsu dodge it and summon Alastor

Natsu swing at Gajeel multiple times hitting him successfully and knocked him out

Natsu walked towards Lucy

"Are you alright?!I'm Natsu Dragneel Otusuki!"

"I'm fine the name is Lucy Heartfilia."

Natsu started to heal her when he was done her wounds was all gone

"Thank you."Lucy said

"No problem."Natsu said

"She make a fine mate Natsu."Tundra said

"Wait I have Anna."Natsu said

"You forgot all these years ago."Sparda said

* * *

Flashback

"Should we tell him."Sparda said

"The kid is going have to know."Igneel said

"Right hey Natsu we have something to tell you."Andrew said

"What is it?"Natsu asked

"You going to need multiple mates cause you a dragon slayer and also you're god of all dragons and dragon slayer."Chaos said proundly

"Huh?I thought I was prince of all dragons and draon slayers."Natsu said

"You was but you got too powerful now."Harmony said

* * *

Flash back end

"I did remember."Natsu thought to himself

"This light."Natsu said"it fairy law."

The light disappear left Natsu wondered who use it

"Ow Natsu Dragneel Otusuki where you learn dragon slayer magic."Gajeel said

"I learn it from multiple dragons not only that don't tell anyone this but I'm part human and part demon."Natsu said

"Wait did you know where Metallica is?"

"I do he inside you're body watching you growing stronger. "

Gajeel was smiling to learn where his dragon is

And Natsu...well he went sleep

Gajeel sweat drop

* * *

 **Done with the second chapter**

 **Natsu harem**

 **Erza**

 **Lisanna**

 **Edo Wendy**

 **Edo Lucy**

 **Fem Acnologia**

 **Karen**

 **Aries**

 **Virgo**

 **Aceto**

 **Aquarius**

 **Sorano**

 **Yukino**

 **Libra**

 **Pisces**

 **Ikagra**

 **Ur**

 **Layla**

 **Grammi**

 **Ultear**

 **Meredy**

 **Millianna**

 **Laki**

 **Wendy**

 **Chelia**

 **Kinana**

 **Mirajane**

 **Anna**

 **Hisui**

 **Brandish**

 **Dimaria**

 **Fem Zeref**

 **Mavis**

 **Zeira**

 **Bisca**

 **Sherry**

 **Juvia**

 **Cana**

 **Jenny**

 **Opichus**

 **Minerva**

 **Kagura**

 **Flare**

 **Irene**

 **Erza Knightwalker**

 **Levy**

 **Kamika**

 **Cosmos**

 **Kyouka**

 **Sayla**

 **Eclair**

 **Evergreen**

 **Michelle**

 **Mary Huges**

 **Blair**

 **Peace out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Anyway some people are mad about Natsu harem is so big but I give him a big harem for a reason it cause the Otustsuki and Dragneel family is alomst extinct so Natsu have to get a big harem and** **I'm not creative with names and the beta reader thing I'm currently looking for one**

 **Anyway Natsu will be op and ooc sometimes**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own anything**

* * *

Fairy tail infirmary

Natsu woke up to find he in a infirmary

"My boy what your name?"An old man said

"Natsu Dragneel Otusuki just call me Natsu for short."

"Name Makarov btw I thankful you stop Gajeel for hurting Levy and her team and torturing Lucy."Makarov said

"Your welcome."

"Anyway what kind magic you use?"

"*sign*Can you keep a secret?"

"Why Natsu are you hiding something?"

"Yes but I use dragon slayer magic,devil slaying magic,phoenix slaying magic,god slaying magic,make magic,elemental magic,and also I use chaka."

Makarov jaw drop he couldn't believe

"My boy how you use that much magic and how you able to use chaka?"

"It a secret anyway but I want to meet these fairy tail guys."

"Sure."

* * *

Few minutes later

After meeting Cana,Macro,Wakaba, Droy,Jet,Laki,Alzack,Bisca,Max,Nah,Vijeeter,and others

Natsu get used to this crazy and fun place

"Hey you there fight me."Gray said

"Why you want to fight?"Natsu asked

"Cause I don't believe you take down Gajeel."

"*Sigh*Fine if you a fight you got one but let take this outside."

As they went outside to see Gray and Natsu fight

"Kit are sure you want fight him you can take him down easily."Kurama said

"Yes and to prove how strong I'm."Natsu said as he looked to the board which Gray has the most votes

"Are you ready newbie?"Gray asked

"Come at me."Natsu said with a emotionless tone and face

"Ice make:lance!"Gray shouted

"So he ice make mage?"Natsu thought while dodging them

"Ice make: hammer!"

Natsu caught his hammer with one hand

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"Natsu shouted as the attack hit Gray in the face sending into a rock

"I admit you pretty strong but you no match for me."Gray said

"Oh yeah well then I show you what I got."Natsu said

"Ice make:Cold Excalibur!"

Natsu dodge the slashes

"Time to end this fight shadow clone jutsu!"As two shadow clones of the real Natsu appear in front in of him gave him a uppercut

The #1 clone jump in the air gave a sledgehammer

The #2 clone cocked back his fist as it went a yellow energy and his punch Gray in the face knock him out and sending crashing a tree

"I admit you pretty strong but you let your arrongrence and cockyness get in the way."Natsu said

"Impressive he beat with no sweat and only use two techniques to beat him hmm?"Ur,Layla,and Grammi thought

"I will like to fight you."Erza said

"WHAT?!"The whole guild shouted

"Sure,but I hope you not cocky as Gray."Natsu said

"Oh trust me I'm not."Erza said as she requiped a sword

"That red hair and her look she look like Irene."Natsu and Anna thought who just arrived

"WHO A RE YOU?!AND WHY YOU LOOK LIKE LUCY AND LAYLA?!"

"Oh I'm member of the Heartfilia a distant relative."Anna said putting on a smile

Erza rushed towards Natsu and sling her sword

Natsu dodge by rolling over it

"Rasegan!"Natsu shouted as the attacked hit landed on Erza which broke her armor in the process

"Requip!Heaven Wheel Armor!"

"Circle Sword!"

The swords hit Natsu

He was covered in smoke

Once it was gone it reveals Natsu in susanoo with the EMS(His susanoo color is red and his EMS same Sasuke)

"So you use requip magic interesting."Natsu said

"What kind magic is that I never seen any magic like that?"Erza thought

Natsu deactivate susanoo but he EMS still blazing out

"Fire Style:Fire Ball Jutsu!"

"Requip Flame Empress Armor!"

The attack hit Erza

"Huh?!Flame Empress Armor make my fire attacks reduced to ..."

"Fire Dragon King God Roar!"A mixtue of crismon and black flames hit Erza and knocking her out

"So can I join now?"Natsu asked as he eyes morphed back to normal

"You may join."Makarov said

As the guild back into cheers

* * *

With Laxus

"Manage to beat those two weaklings."Laxus said while smirking

"He good but not as good as me."

* * *

 **Done with chapter 2**

 **Peace out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Back with chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own anything**

* * *

After the fight

After the fight the guild head to their spot and doing the usual things

"All Natsu where you want guild mark at and what color?"Mirajane asked Natsu

Natsu thought about it and decided where want"On my right shoulder and Rudy red with black outlines."Natsu said hold his the side of his cloak and Mirajane

"Alright Anna where you want your guild mark at and what color?"Mirajane asked

Anna thought about it and finally decided it"Blue on back of my left hand."As Mirajane placed the guild mark

"Okay both of you are now officially member."Mirajane said

"Thanks."Natsu and Anna said

"Okay guys we taking job requests again feel free you like."Mirajane said as everyone rushed to the job requests

"Wow it hasn't been a minute and almost everyone went to the request board."Natsu said in surprised

"Well everyone trying get there minds off phantom lord so they try have to fun."Mirajane said

Then a barrel hit Natsu on his back but the barrel shattered once it came contact with Natsu

"Then why you won't tell the others how you feel them!"Erza said with a pissed off expression on her face

"I have telling the others how I feel about them."Laxus said while smirking"You two I heard you was phantom personal punching bags weak."Shaming Jet and Droy"The rich princess wanna be wizard you the reason why we in this mess."Mirajane was about to say something but Natsu beat her to it

"This how you treat your guild mates?"Natsu asked

"You're guy who beat Erza and Gray I'm impressed but I'm way stronger than those weaklings."Laxus said

"Talking about your own friends you a scum no you lower than a scum."Natsu said while some of his power was leaking off the guild shock that the newbie have this much power

"If you want a fight then you got one RAGING BOLT!"Laxus shouted the attack was coming towards Natsu while he use right arm to blocked it and it did but it exploded making smoke appeared

"Hehehe is that all you got?What a disappointed."Laxus said was about to walk away but he heard Natsu say

"WATER ICE DRAGON MODE!"Natsu shouted

"Still standing huh?"Laxus said

"Water Ice Dragon Iron Fist!"Natsu shouted he punch Laxus in the face making Laxus skidding back a few feet away

"You pretty good take this Thunder Bullets!"Laxus shouted

Natsu dodge them and prepare his attack

"WATER ICE DRAGON RASENSHIRUKEN!"Natsu shouted Laxus dodge the attack but the attack exploded making him landing face first on the ground he was getting up

"WATER ICE DRAGON KING DEMOLITION FIST!"Natsu shouted the attack Laxus sending him flying outside as Natsu exited Water Ice Dragon Mode was about Fire Etherion Dragon Force but he was stop when Laxus said

"You are strong why your name the next time we fight."Laxus said

"Natsu Dragneel Otustsuki."

"Well Natsu Dragneel Otustsuki we meet again."Laxus said as he disappeared everyone was shocked except Anna that go for to toe with Laxus

"What?"Natsu said

"Y-y-ou just went toe to toe with Laxus."Laki said

"So?"Natsu said with his arms crossed

"He the second strongest member in the guild."Ur said

"Oh I get."Natsu said"Well I going shopping for some clothes."Natsu said as he examined his cloak which was gone but he still have his scarf and his pants was tattered the girls was blushing as they look at his abs and muscles everybody get over their shock and get back to they was doing

Natsu went to the job request board then he found job that interested him

 _Help giant monster attacking in Crocus_

 _Reward:100,000_

"Hey Mirajane I'm taking this job."Natsu said

"Okay Natsu just been careful."Mirajane said

Natsu went outside and activate his dragons wings and fly to Crocus

* * *

Crocus

Natsu landed on the ground and sees the giant the monster

"Hey ugly take this ICE GOD HOWL!"Natsu shouted making the monster scream in pain

Then the monster aim his fist Natsu but Natsu telported and appear behind him

"RASENSHURIKEN!"Natsu shouted as the attack the monster vapized him

"That was easy as always."Natsu thought

"Thank you sir."The rune guard said

"Don't mention it just helping out."Natsu said

"Here you reward."The rune guard give him his reward

"Thanks you."Natsu said as he walk to the clothing store

"Hello sir how can I help you."The woman asked

"Yes make me some clothes."

* * *

15 minutes later

Natsu got done changing he was in a rip up black jactet(imagine Naruto jacket after meeting the sage of six paths)a crismon red underneath the jacket,black anbu pants,red fingerless biker gloves,and black combat boots

"That will be 2,000j sir."The woman said as Natsu the woman hand 2,000j

Natsu started to head home that he build it wasn't big it only for one person

Natsu went to bed and fall sleep

* * *

Next morning

Natsu waked up at 6.00 A.M and started to train it involves 100 push ups,100 sit ups,100 laps around Magnolia,and martial arts

"Master."A voice said which caught his attention he turned around and see Sayla

"We need to talk."Sayla said

* * *

 **Done**

 **Peace out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything**

* * *

In the forest

Natsu was sitting down on the log and Sayla was sitting across from him

"So what you need to talk about?"Natsu asked

"Well I saw a dragon today."Sayla said and Natsu eyes widened in shock

"Where?"

"Well I was in the cube until I heard a dragon roar and so I followed it and it led to a to this forest so I came to tell you master."

Natsu got up and said"Thanks Sayla now you dismissed and I we'll reward you tonight."

Sayla blush at this and disappeared and Natsu sigh and he close his eyes to found the dragon magic energy and then he found it and activate kamui and kamui to the dragon

* * *

With the dragon

Natsu appeared to where the dragon was and he was shocked to feel the dragon power it could rival Acnologia 80% of her power in her dragon form

 **"What do you want you human?"The gray dragon asked**

"I'm here to take you down your scent and power is fill with evil."Natsu said as he crack his knuckles

 **"Funny a human think they can defeat me take this SUN MOON PURAGTORY CAVERN DRAGON ROAR!"The dragon shouted**

The attack hit Natsu the dragon thought it was over but he heard slurping sounds

"Ah!That was good snack."Natsu said as he entered sage mode

"FIRE LAVA LIGHTING DRAGON PHOENIX WING ATTACK!"Natsu shouted as the attack hit the dragon making the dragon screamed in pain

Then Natsu charged towards the dragon and punch him the gut

Sending the dragon flying

The dragon use it tail to hit Natsu but Natsu caught the tail and started swinging him around and then he let go and the dragon crash into the ground creating a 50 ft crater

The dragon got up and prepare for one last attack

 **"YOU PAY FOR THAT YOU DAMN BRAT DRAGON SECRET ARTS:SUN MOON EXPLODING CAVERN PURAGTORY BODY WAVE!"**

As the dragon exploded but Natsu was eating his magic so it won't hurt any civilians

"Ahh that was good meal."Natsu said as he pat his stomach and he headed home

He opened the door to see Anna in nothing but a black bra and black panties and Sayla in nothing revealing kimono

"A-anna and S-sayla what i-is t-this?"Natsu asked while stuttering and blushing

"Well I'm rewarding my savior."Anna said as she pushed Natsu into the bed

"And you supposed to reward me master."Sayla said as she climb on top of Natsu

If anyone passed by there you could hear the screams and moans and grunts

* * *

12 hours later

Natsu,Sayla,and Anna was in bed with the covers over them

"Wow your stamina isn't only use in battle."Anna said her and Sayla on top of him

"Yeah."Natsu said

"Well good night my handsome phoenix/master."Anna and Sayla said

"Good night my two beautiful mates."

* * *

The next morning

Natsu and Anna was heading towards the guild hall once they arrived Natsu using his super hearing and he heard people was talking about him

They was wondering how powerful he is after he did beat Erza and Gray and able to go toe to toe with Laxus and what kind of magic he use and people were guessing he use multiple element dragon slayer

Natsu just sigh and he spotted Makarov towards the bar

"Hey master."Natsu said as he walked towards the bar and sat beside him

"Hey my boy."Makarov said"So what dk you want to talk about?"

"I want to talk to you in private."Natsu said

"Why that my boy?"Makarov asked

"It about my past."

Makarov raised a eyebrow

"Your past?"

"Yes."

"Alright meet me in my office."

As Natsu got up and walk towards Makarov office

"Alright brats listen up!I'm gonna in my office with Natsu and it private!So don't interrupt!"Makarov shouted as he got up and walked towards his office

"I wonder why Natsu want to talked to master in private."Lucy said

"It must be really important."Mirajane said

"Yeah...I wonder what it about."Erza said

"Don't sweat it...It can't be that important."Gray said

"How it not important Gray?It has to be important if Natsu wants to talk about in private."Levy said

"Is Natsu gonna tell master about his past?"Anna thought

* * *

Makarov office

"Alright let me hear about your past."Makarov said

"Alright listen closely."Natsu said

* * *

 **Done**

 **We gonna learn about Natsu past in the next few chapters and also there won't be any friendship power ups in this story or in any of my Fairy Tail stories**

 **Peace Out!**


	6. Rewriting this story

**Hey guys I decided I'm going to rewrite the Legendary Natsu Dragneel Otustsuki.**

 **Why? Because of the spelling mistakes and my poor grammer and that I give Natsu too many teachers and harem members and the story is going to fast**

 **Peace Out!**


End file.
